


Drawing

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maki and Hanayo hang out and draw together
Relationships: Koizumi Hanayo/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: anonymous





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethanol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/gifts).



Maki waited outside Hanayo’s house with a sigh until finally the door opened and Hanayo let her in with a small sheepish smile. Maki took her shoes off at the door, heading into the living room of Hanayo’s apartment. 

Some background music was put on and the two of them sat quietly next to each other for a good while. Maki scowled at social media sites as Hanayo drew things on a cheap artist's sketch pad. Taking note of it, Maki looked over to see what exactly was being drawn. A detailed drawing of a mouse and some cheese. It was impressive, that's for sure. 

After a few seconds of not saying what she wanted, Maki finally spoke. “Nice drawing.”

“Oh…” Hanayo smiled. “Thank you…”

Then they went back to their comfortable silence. Eventually, Maki looked over again to see the mouse had only become even more life-like. 

“Why a mouse?” Maki asked.

“They are cute. Do you…” Hanayo trailed off, getting up and returning with another sketchbook. “Want to try drawing too?”

“No,” Maki answered, taking it from Hanayo anyway and grabbing one of her artist’s pencils. “But whatever.” 

Crudely, she attempted to draw a mouse and some cheese. It looked more like a wonky mess of shapes but Hanayo was smiling the whole time. Eventually Maki finished her masterpiece and showed it off. 

Hanayo smiled brightly. “It’s so cute.” She leaned over to give Maki a little kiss on the cheek, causing them both to blush.

“It’s not.” 

Maki just looked back down at the sketchbook and moved to an empty part of it where she attempted to draw something else. A flower because why not? Maybe it was because it was pretty and it reminded her of Hanayo a little but whatever. She wasn’t going to admit that. Hanayo went back to her own sketchbook as the two of them drew together for a little while. 


End file.
